


El niño del shamisen

by aleprettycat



Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleprettycat/pseuds/aleprettycat
Summary: Kubo está destinado a la grandeza. Maestro de la magia, hijo del más grande samurai. Ahora deberá tocar su shamisen para su nueva gran aventura. Vivir.





	

Después de tanto caos y destrucción, la villa estuvo en reparación mucho tiempo. Las pérdidas habían sido incalculables pero aún con todo se respiraba un aire de paz con sabor a nostalgia. Kubo ayudaba en todo lo que podía, ya que se sentía directamente responsable por todo, pero Kameyo siempre le brindaba una sonrisa y lo invitaba a sentarse un momento con ella.

—Si te sigues exigiendo así terminarás desmayándote.

Después le daba un abrazo y le ofrecía algo de comer para que recuperara las fuerzas. No importaba cuánto había madurado o cuán fuerte se había vuelto, para Kameyo él siempre sería un niño que contaba historias de guerreros legendarios y monstruos. Y ella siempre se encargaría de ver por su bienestar.

Cuando Kubo se encontraba con la anciana nunca falta que los niños más pequeños se acercaran a él, pidiéndole que les enseñara el arte del origami. La pequeña Mari siempre estaba cerca y se estaba convirtiendo en toda una especialista en hacer flores de niños querían aprender a hacer animales más grandes. Así que después de comer, Kubo les dedicaba un tiempo antes de volver a tocar su shamisen y ayudar en la reconstrucción de los edificios.

Cuando la mayor parte de las reparaciones fue hecha, Kubo volvió a usar su shamisen para contar historias. Las aventuras de Hanzo seguían siendo las favoritas de su público, pero cada vez optaba por darle más variedad. Siendo su favorita la historia de una princesa, hija del Rey Luna, que se enamoró de la humanidad de un valiente guerrero samurai.

Ya no era necesario correr a casa para antes del anochecer, y tampoco era necesario esconderse de la luz de la Luna, sin embargo, aún suspendía sus historias a la misma hora, pero ahora corría hacia el cementerio para poder conversar con sus padres. Se inclinaba ante la roca en la que una ocasión rezó por su padre, y mientras contaba sus aventuras del día elaboraba un par de figuras de origami con sus propias manos. Al terminar de elaborarlas, su abuelo llegaba a recogerlo, indicándole que era hora de ir a casa a cenar.

En casa tenía una repisa llena de las figuras de hacía para sus padres y ayudaba a su abuelo a preparar la cena mientras ambos se ponían al tanto con lo que había hecho en el pueblo durante el día. Mientras que Kubo aún contaba historias con su shamisen para ganarse vida, su abuelo se había vuelto muy popular por la calidad de sus pinturas, tanto retratos como paisajes, muchos de ellos inspirados en las historias de su nieto, que eran los trabajos que más le solicitaban sus clientes. Después de cenar, ambos salían a contemplar el cielo nocturno. Por alguna extraña razón, su abuelo recordaba a la perfección los nombres de todos los astros que iluminaban el cielo, además de contarle las historias que llevaron a su creación.

Un día llegó un comerciante al que le tocó presenciar una de las interpretaciones de Kubo en la plaza, quedando maravillado no sólo por su habilidad mágica, sino por la música y su capacidad para contar historias. Después de eso, algunos comerciantes y viajeros de tierras lejanas llegaban al pueblo esperando presenciar alguna de las interpretaciones de Kubo. Algunos lo llamaban el "Mago del Origami", otros lo conocían como "El niño de shamisen". Para Kubo era extraño en un principio, el hecho que la gente viajará tanto, sólo para escuchar alguna de sus historias. Pero le alegró ver que estas visitas eran bien recibidas por la gente de la villa.

Una peculiarmente calurosa noche sin luna, su abuelo le dijo que tenía una importante tarea para él. Kubo estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier reto, pero no estaba realmente preparado para lo que le pidió su abuelo.

—Eres un espíritu fuerte, valiente y muy noble. Tu alma pide a gritos la aventura, eso es lo que te hace feliz. Nunca te niegues a ser feliz.

A la mañana siguiente Kameyo le dijo algo similar. Le dijo que él estaba destinado a la grandeza y que saliera a conocer el mundo.

—Tu hogar está aquí, siempre serás bienvenido — ella tomó su rostro con sus manos y le acarició la mejilla con ternura —. Tus padres seguramente están orgullosos del joven en el que te estás convirtiendo.

Su madre era una diosa que recorría el mundo cada noche, su padre libraba batallas épicas contra monstruos invencibles por todos lados. Ahora era su turno de salir. Kubo se lo pensaba demasiado, hasta que Kameyo le dijo que sus padres lo acompañarían siempre a donde quiera que fuese, y que su abuelo estaba en buenas manos.

Cuando cumplió los catorce años decidió emprender su épico viaje. Conoció gente maravillosa y lugares increíbles, que jamás habría imaginado. La comida era diferente y la gente lo recibía con los brazos siempre abiertos. Ya era todo un joven viajero, que procuraba volver a su hogar varias veces en el año.

Se convirtió en una leyenda viviente. El maestro de la magia, hijo del más grande samurai. KUBO.

**Author's Note:**

> Kubo merecía un fic en español. Además de todo el amor del mundo.  
> Los comentarios siempre se agradecen.


End file.
